


Guardian Note

by my_inked_asterism



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, pp1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/pseuds/my_inked_asterism
Summary: Bechloe week submission- Day 6: Good luck charm.Chloe just went through her nodes' surgery and Beca goes to visit her at the hospital.





	Guardian Note

The warmth of the morning sunlight filters through the light curtains of the hospital, hitting her face gently and making her eyes flatter, heavy and tired. Her throat is starting hurting today, the anesthetic effect probably fading, but at least the doctors told her she’ll be able to get back home before dinner time. Her surgery was successfully done but a day of stay at the hospital is the minimum necessary to assure a nice recover in future.

Chloe changes side in her small but clean bed in order to find the right position, which it really seemed impossible during the whole night, so she has no idea why she thinks she might be able to figure it out now. Ugh, she wants her queen memory foam mattress back.

Just when expectations for a good sleep get lower, and tiredness seems to have the upper hand, a double knock comes from outside her door.

She quickly checks the alarm o’clock on her nightstand and sees it’s only nine in the morning. Her parents had momentarily left to have breakfast out and told her they would come back to visit her at lunch with the promise of delivering the biggest ice cream at their return. The Bellas - or what’s left of them after their breakup - have texted her on their group to know updates about her health conditions and Aubrey even called her last night to assure her she would pass by in the evening.

So, yes, it truly is a surprise when Beca Mitchell’s voice calls her from behind her door’s room.

“Hey Chloe? It’s Beca, I … uhm …Can I come in?”

Chloe takes a while to answer, not expecting this visit at all, and yet she finds herself even more surprised when she realizes she’s smiling.

“Hi! Yeah, yeah, get in,” she responds in a hoarse voice.

Beca enters in the room and for the first time that morning, Chloe thinks the warmth she feels has nothing to do with the spring sunlight.

The small brunette is wearing a grey loose shirt tucked into a jeans high-waisted skirt, her hair in a messy bun that lets a lock fall perfectly to frame her face, light makeup on and only when Chloe feels like breathing again normally she notices the little bouquet in her friend's hands.

“Are those for me?” She asks in awe, feeling her cheeks blush already.

“Nope, for the granny in the next room, but she’s still asleep so.” Beca jokes and throws her a _duh_ look, just before placing the flowers in an empty vase on her bedside table and gives the redhead a quick hug.

Chloe can’t stop beaming at her. There are already hundreds of questions she wants to ask but the only one thing she can process now is that the Bellas have split up and yet Beca is here, for _her._

She turns her attention to the flowers, suddenly easier to look than staring back at those gorgeous navy eyes. Are those flowers actually that beautiful or is the whole situation to make them look so?

“These are peonies,” Chloe notices, softly.

“They’re your favorite, aren’t they?” Beca asks uncertain. “I might’ve confused them with lillas.”

“No, no it’s correct. I love peonies.” Beca is here for no more than five minutes and she already left her speechless twice, at least. “This is so nice of you, Becs. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Beca smiles genuinely. “Were you resting? I can leave if you–“

“No, it’s fine! Please stay… I can’t get asleep anyway.” Chloe asks herself when she got to the point of giving up to a potential nice sleep after almost 24 hours being awake and an entire night of tossing in bed, only for a girl.

“Why?”

“Light sleeper.” Chloe shrugs. “And I miss my own bed. This one can’t take my curves.”

Beca chuckles but for a second she looks nervous to Chloe. Beca’s eyes quickly slide down her body and it’s so fast, because soon enough they’re back looking at each other, but for some reason Chloe feels her face on fire.

“So,” she starts, mainly to break the tension but also for genuine curiosity. “How you’re here?”

Beca blinks. “Oh! Uhm… I’m spending the spring-break at my dad’s place and he lives only a couple of miles away from here so…”

“You came to visit me?” Chloe beams at her.

“Of course,” Beca says simply with a small grin, and it occurs only now to Chloe how close they got these last months, how granted and effortless it got to them to be around each other.

Logically, It should scary her. She never had so many boundaries, aside from Aubrey maybe, but even with her she’s never felt that attached as this last year and it’d be egotistical not to thank Beca for it, in part. Chloe’s never been surrounded by so many important people all at once; it feels good, overwhelming sometimes, but she can easily gets used to it.

“Thank you,” Chloe says again. It might sound limitative but she truly is grateful.

“What the doctors said?” Beca nods at her throat, sitting casually on the, beside her.

Chloe ignores the butterflies in her stomach at her friend’s action. “Mm, the surgery went good, all under control. It’ll take me approximately two weeks to recover... it depends on how long the antibiotics take to work and on my rest. They recommended me not to sing until the cure is finished and the internal wounds are good. If I’m in pain they gave me a receipt for a painkiller and for the next couple of days it’s better if I avoid hot meals.”

“Got it, I’ll get you a Yogurtland’s coupon as soon as possible.”

Chloe laughs and it does hurt a bit now but it’s easy to ignore the pain when Beca smiles at her like _that._

 _“_ Oh no, please don’t, it goes on the hips!” Chloe whines.

“I thought you were confident about all this.” Beca says with a grin, gesticulating at Chloe’s body.

“ _Moderately_.”

“Sure Jan.”

Chloe makes a face of fake indignation. “Will you ever be able to erase that moment from your mental chronology?”

“Man, you bumped into my shower. No way.”

And they both laugh at the memory, feeling just as radiant inside. It never was a taboo argument to them, but Chloe remembers the embarrass she sometimes used to feel when it happened to come out during a conversation, because no, normal people do _not_ invade the personal space of a person they barely know while being both naked. She didn’t care at the time. Well, she doesn’t care right now, either… being aware of their own actions and regret are very well different things, and there’s no way she’s going to regret of having seen Beca Mitchell naked while singing David Guetta together. _That_ ’s her new lady jam.

They’re still laughing when Beca suddenly shakes her head, blinks several time as if something just hit her in realization.

“Wait, I just remembered– where the hell did I put it…” she rambles, rummaging in her bag. Chloe just watches her, but she really has no idea of what the brunette is looking for.

“I have something for you,” Beca says. Chloe notices she’s holding something in her hand.

“What?” Chloe widens her eyes in surprise, and her mouth literally drops when Beca carefully takes one of her hands, opens it, and places a tiny jewel on it.

“It’s a keychain,” Beca explains, her hand lingering a little too long on hers but eventually she pulls back. “Uhm… I had my first surgery at four, and I was really scared as hell so my dad got me a little kinder egg and told me that when the surgery would have gone well the surprise in it would’ve become my lucky charm. And well… it did.”

“Beca I…”

Chloe looks at her hand, now holding a small key fob with a pretty musical note hanging on the ring. And this is number three time Beca left her speechless today.

“I mean, it’s a kinder egg’s surprise, it’s nothing,” she interrupts her and keeps ranting as always when she’s nervous. “But I thought you would need it more now. I know it’s not even a big surgery but I also know how much important your voice is for you, like, singing is your life and you must’ve felt scared as hell you see, just like me years ago, and I thought–“

“Beca.” She places a hand on Beca’s arm to stop her from rumbling, her eyes full of emotion and her voice is not much more than a whisper. “This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me. Thank you,” Chloe says with a watery smile and Beca immediately smiles back at her.

“I’m really glad you like it, Chlo.”

“I’m gonna use it as soon as I have the keys.”

Beca nods, and maybe it’s Chloe but she seems a lot more relaxed now, like she’s just made a big step and everything is back at peace.

“I’ll let you rest, then.” Beca gets up and moves to take her back up from the floor.

“You can stay if you want…”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yeah, I… I’d love to.”

With a radiant grin on her mouth, Beca looks down and sits back on the bed.

“Can you sing for me?” Chloe asks tentatively.

Beca lets out a resigned laugh and shakes her head but eventually she starts harmonizing, then her fingers follow her own rhythm that she created and with no particular lyrics, Beca hums her a song that has probably hundreds of notes, but Chloe can see only one in her mind as she closes her eyes and finally falls to sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene? Au? Do we care? 
> 
> I haven't had much time to develop this so i really hope it's accurate and that it turned out fine.  
> Leave feedback if you liked this baby fic, and thanks for reading aca-bitches xx


End file.
